1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel vibration gasket. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel vibration gasket that may also be used to electrically ground an airbag inflator.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that the operation of a motor vehicle often causes vibrations in the vehicle's steering wheel. Such steering wheel vibrations are usually caused by an improper alignment of the vehicle's wheels. Of course, other factors such as tire pressure and engine vibrations (especially in diesel-fueled vehicles) may also contribute to the vibrations in the steering wheel.
Generally, vibrations of the steering wheel will not cause any structural damage to the vehicle. However, such vibrations in the steering wheel can pose significant safety concerns because vehicles having large vibrations in the steering wheel are more difficult to steer and control than are other vehicles. Furthermore, vibrations in the steering wheel are often very distracting and may prevent the vehicle driver from focusing his or her attention on the roadway. As a result, the likelihood that an accident or crash will occur is greatly increased.
In order to minimize the problems associated with steering wheel vibrations, modem steering wheels are constructed to include a vibration dampener or other similar mechanism that is capable of reducing/dampening steering wheel vibrations. Many known vibration dampers consist of an attenuation mass (usually made of metal) that engages and/or is mounted within an elastic member. The elastic member is sometimes referred to as a “vibration gasket.” As is know in the art, the vibration damper is positioned and configured such that when a vibration is transmitted to the steering wheel, the attenuation mass and the vibration gasket will impart a force onto the steering wheel. Such an imposition of a force onto the steering wheel resists movement and operates to dampen the vibrations of the steering wheel.
Recently, new vibration dampers have been constructed which are designed for use with the steering wheel's airbag module. These new dampers function in the same manner as the traditional damper. However in these new dampers, the airbag inflator and/or other portions of the airbag module are used as the attenuation mass. The vibration gasket is then positioned aft of the inflator such that it encircles and/or engages a portion of the inflator and/or the airbag module.
By using the airbag inflator as the attenuation mass in the vibration damper, the overall number of components required to produce the steering wheel is decreased. At the same time however, these new vibration dampers present additional concerns for vehicle, airbag, and/or steering wheel manufacturers. For example, using the inflator as the attenuation mass makes it more difficult to electrically ground the airbag inflator. Electrical grounding of the inflator is necessary in order to ensure that an unexpected electrical current within the inflator (such as from lightning or other sources) does not cause the inflator to accidentally discharge and inflate the airbag. Such grounding of the inflator is accomplished very quickly by attaching or welding a ground wire to the inflator. However, when the inflator is used as the attenuation mass, such attachment of the ground wire may be blocked by the damper's vibration gasket. As such, manufacturers may be forced to use more expensive and/or time-consuming methods for electrically grounding the airbag inflator.
Furthermore, many known vibration dampers are further designed such that the size and shape of the vibration gasket cannot be adjusted. On the contrary, these vibration dampers are designed such that the size and shape of the vibration gasket must correspond to the size and the shape of the inflator. This inability to adjust the size and shape of the gasket is a significant disadvantage because it prevents the manufacture from tuning the gasket to optimize the dampening of the steering wheel module.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a novel vibration gasket that addresses and/or solves one or more of the above-listed problems. Such a device is disclosed herein.